


【艾萨】Mr. & Mr. Liar

by SiebenL



Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: 波特卡斯夫夫的七年之痒。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

01.  
“我准备走了。”  
萨博把叠好的餐巾放回桌面，拎起手提箱走向玄关。坐在对面的艾斯也跟着放下汤匙，目光追着他的背影。  
“又要出差？”  
“嗯，”萨博头也不回，坐在台阶上专注和新买的布洛克鞋较劲，“晚上的航班，大概明天回来。”  
艾斯没接话，当萨博说“大概”的时候，通常回程都默认推迟一天。这不是他的错，毕竟公差又不是随心所欲的度假。可如此一来，艾斯的计划就受到了影响。他看着左手无名指的戒指，叹了口气，把心里话咽回去。  
“路上小心。”  
最终他也只是和往常一样说出平淡的告别。萨博回头，注意到艾斯并没跟到玄关，他抿了抿嘴。  
房门闭合，艾斯靠在椅背上，碗里的饭才吃了一半，可他已完全没了食欲。脑子里都是萨博临走前欲言又止的表情，艾斯能读懂对方的潜台词，但他实在有些累了，才没履行每日清晨吻别的惯例。  
反正这也不是他们第一次打破这个热恋时养成的习惯。不如说，这两年他们早安吻和临别吻的次数加起来都不及新婚那阵多。  
艾斯看了眼手机，电子日历上的后天被设立成醒目的红色，那是他们的结婚纪念日。倒计时的抬头标着幸福而骄傲的七，此刻在他眼中却有了另一层讽刺又晦气的含义。他关掉屏幕，泄愤似的把手机丢一旁。  
又过了一会儿，艾斯重新抓起手机，播出一串快捷号。  
“丢斯？是我，现在有没有急活儿，干架的最好，我需要发泄。”

02.  
萨博将车子开上高架后，便设置成了自动驾驶。这辆三年前就追随他的白色SUV一直是他最忠实可靠的伙伴。尽管看起来只是性能不错的高档越野车，但内部由林德伯格特别改造过，只要他指纹解锁，就能瞬间切换到装满先进武器和设备的战斗模式。  
他调低车座靠背，轻巧地后仰翻到后座，拉起隔板开始换装。连接手机的音响传来一阵铃声，不待萨博反应，AI已识别来电自动接听了。  
“萨博君，计划有变，你直接开车去东港口，有接应的船去里斯奇列德岛。”  
“猜到了，我正赶过去。哈库那边情况胶着，我们只能先下手为强了。”萨博说着，把熨帖平整的衬衫丢到座位上。那是艾斯前一晚帮他弄好的，他看着皱成一团的布料，愧疚像冲向车窗的鸟儿一般撞在心口，他徒劳地捋了捋褶皱。  
“真令人安心，”电话里的女声松了口气，“不过你的身份也得更换，我已经把最新的资料发到你的通讯终端，还有身份证件。”  
萨博瞥了眼车载屏幕，皱起眉头。  
“认真的？又是情侣，我们很久没搞这种配对了吧？”  
“我也不想跟一位已婚男人扮演恋爱家家酒。每次替你善后被你丈夫看到，他的眼神都很警惕。”  
“你想多了，艾斯不是那种小心眼的人。”  
“真对不起，但我是，”电话那头的年轻女人似乎在翻白眼，“我不想再帮你收拾烂摊子了，被别人误解成第三者的滋味可不好受。”  
“别这么说，”萨博有点不高兴了，“艾斯不会那样想的。他总是心胸宽广。”  
“即使你经常错过结婚纪念日或者他生日？说真的，我原以为这次你会请假。”  
萨博在新换的兜帽衫里发出沉重的叹息。  
“这不是有趣的话题，克尔拉，到此为止吧。”  
“……抱歉，”克尔拉察觉到自己触及了对方的雷区，“你先看情报，我们晚点再联系。”  
萨博默默地把干练西装换成朝气的休闲装，现在他看起来就是个青涩的在校大学生，尽管摆弄电子设备的架势有点娴熟过头了。  
他努力把注意力集中在屏幕上的情报，企图赶走在脑海里徘徊的私人情绪。手指在敲打键盘时反射出温润的光泽，他才意识到自己竟然忘了摘掉婚戒。  
他想起出发前艾斯疲惫的眼神。理智告诉他，即使像对方那样的好脾气，也不可能无底线容忍他这样反复无常的“工作狂”。萨博忽然有种预感，如果他今年依旧不能准时出席自己的结婚纪念日，他和艾斯的婚姻可能会走向终结。

03.  
艾斯从快艇上一跃而下，副驾和后座都塞满了包着防水套的工具箱。萨奇站在码头，看到他阴沉的脸色，知趣地没有多问。  
“东西送到了，”艾斯戴着墨镜，但萨奇看得出他心情不怎么好，“丢斯说有人对老爹不敬，告诉我那些家伙的地址。”  
萨奇按住他的肩：“我不追问你火气的源头，但那些倒霉鬼目前还分散在各处，你先帮我把货搬进店里。揍人的事晚点再说。”  
艾斯不快地发出哼声，扭头踩进快艇。萨奇看着他从手指上撸掉什么塞进口袋，假装没发现那是戒指。  
“虽然最近是旅游旺季，不过旅店留给你的房间一直都在，想待多久都没问题。”  
“谢了，”艾斯闷声闷气地说，他把几乎和自己等高的方箱扛到萨奇开来的货车上，拉好苫布，“我就住两天。”  
“吃的呢？”萨奇谨慎地问：“你之前托我购进的食材也到了。”  
那原本是艾斯为了纪念日而委托萨奇买的新鲜海产和时蔬，但现在它们似乎没了用武之地。艾斯撇嘴：“留给你做餐厅的每日推荐。”  
萨奇在他背后扬起眉毛：“这可真罕见。我以为你至少会自己全都吃光。”  
“我现在心情不好，”艾斯没有跳上货车，而是拐到人行道，“你自己开回去吧，我要去比斯塔的拳击馆发泄一把。”  
“随你。”萨奇耸肩，正要关上车门，艾斯忽然朝他伸出拳头。  
“这个，替我保管一下。”  
落入萨奇掌心的是还带着余温的婚戒，他询问地看着艾斯，后者别开视线。  
“我怕等会打架搞丢了。”  
“我还以为你对这个都不在乎了。”萨奇笑道，语调变得轻松起来。刚看到艾斯上岸时候的脸色，他真的担心哥们长达七年的婚姻就要告吹了。好在，艾斯对这段感情还很留恋。  
艾斯笑了笑，没有答话。货车在道路上飞扬跋扈地拐了个大弯，留下一地鸣笛骂声开走了。他下意识地摸上空空如也的手指，自嘲地咧嘴。  
“只有我在乎也没用吧。”

04.  
萨博从员工储物间走出来，顺势锁了门。被他临时征用的服务生制服尺寸略小，马甲像过紧的防弹衣束缚在胸口，他不得不解开两粒纽扣获取喘息的机会。  
克尔拉的声音从无线耳机里响起：“我已经顺利上船了，萨博君，你从咖啡厅后门离开，我们在停车场后面的礁石群。”  
“听起来不是个停泊的好地方。”萨博小声嘟囔，熟练地把垃圾袋绑紧，里面是沾了血迹的兜帽衫和九分裤。虽然大部分血污都不是他的，但唯一的切割伤还在腹部隐隐作痛。如果要他这样跳海上船，即使不触礁也会伤口感染。  
“海警的巡逻船比预计要多，”克尔拉紧张地汇报，“也许岛上有帮派冲突。”  
“游客和斗殴在这座岛上都不稀奇。”萨博平静地说着。   
里斯奇列德岛是著名的旅游胜地，但同样也聚集了许多见不得光的地下产业。越是成熟的果实越会散发腐朽的香气，每当萨博来这里都会想到这句话。他不喜欢这儿，尽管这里距离他们所住的城市只要两个小时的海上里程，他也不喜欢来这里度假。  
可实际上，因为艾斯喜欢，所以他们每年盛夏都来岛上避暑。萨博从没跟爱人说过自己的想法，毕竟，对方总是对这样的旅程充满期待。  
他小心翼翼地绕过墙角的监控摄像头，走到写字楼后方的空地。要穿过停车场他就能跟同伴汇合了。隐隐约约的争执声传进未戴耳机的耳朵，他循声抬头，眯起眼。  
“萨博君，还要多久？有巡逻船绕过来了，我们不能再停下去。”  
“开走吧。”萨博命令道。  
“什么？”克尔拉惊诧的情绪透过失真的电波都传达得一清二楚。  
“我现在也不能下水，况且都坐同一条船目标太大了。转告哈库，总部见。”  
说罢，他便摘掉了耳机，连同克尔拉焦急的追问一起塞进口袋。他打量一番自己的着装，脱掉了绣着咖啡厅logo和名牌的黑马甲，扯下围裙，看上去又像是衣着有点凌乱的上班族了。  
他循着吵闹声走到停车场尽头，铁栅栏另一侧的柏油路上横七竖八地躺着数个男人，看衣着都是当地的地痞流氓。唯一站着的黑发青年背对着他，但萨博不会认错那个肩背的轮廓和左耳金色的耳钉。他没料到会在这里遇见对方，也没料到自己竟一时冲动地念出了名字。  
“艾斯？”

05.  
艾斯坐在旅店的木板床上，像等待裁缝测量尺寸那样举起手臂，他年轻的金发丈夫正伏在他胸前，吃力地将绷带绕过腰腹。  
“我真搞不懂你为什么会在这里打架斗殴。”萨博叹气，手法娴熟地给绷带打结。  
“帮萨奇送货的时候看到流氓欺负小孩子，我就上了。倒是你，不是要去机场吗？”  
“那边会议临时取消，改来这里拜访客户。”  
艾斯盯着他，冷不防开口：“你脸上的伤疤呢？”  
萨博动作一滞，那是他出任务时上的遮瑕伪装，没料到艾斯沉默许久竟然是在纠结这个。  
“有些客户不喜欢我脸上的疤，对他们来说太狰狞了。”萨博轻描淡写地说，示意艾斯不必再抬着胳膊。  
“我很喜欢。”艾斯的目光仍徘徊在爱人脸上，他看到对方的五官拼凑出一个细小但真诚的笑容。  
“我知道。”萨博的语气变得柔和，他们很久没在这样温存的气氛下聊天了——鉴于一方总是为了工作奔波在外——他盘起腿，手撑在脚腕上，微微耸起的肩线让他看起来像个俏皮的少年。艾斯的目光缓慢扫过萨博的身体，他听见对方说：  
“我们第一次见面的时候你就这样说过。”  
那句话像充满魔力的咒语，引诱艾斯向前倾身，凑近蛊惑他的魔法师。他感到温热的气流吹过耳朵，两人的吐息交融，他覆在萨博腕部的手试探地轻挠掌心，对方捏住了他的指尖。那像某种暗号，他心领神会地亲吻爱人的唇角，很快，萨博张嘴回应了他。  
魔力的余韵还残留在艾斯身上，催促他贴近丈夫的身体，捏在对方下颔的手划过喉结和锁骨，卡在碍事的衬衫纽扣上。他理所应当地想解除障碍，萨博却打了个激灵，将他推开。  
艾斯心想，他的表情一定过于难以置信了，以至于萨博的眼神都带了后知后觉的歉疚。  
“今晚不太方便。”萨博用手背抹了抹嘴角，仓促地把半敞的衣领扣好。  
“难道这个时间还有应酬？”  
艾斯受伤地看着萨博，语气不由自主地带了刺。那是他的爱人，他同床共枕近七年的丈夫，本该是气氛极好的缠绵时刻，对方却像个怕被抓现行的偷情者，在临门一脚时假惺惺地拉上了裤链。  
萨博把重心移到背后的床头，手按在腹部，朝他露出充满歉意的笑容。  
“我明天一早就得回去，其实如果没遇到你，我本该今天就走的。”  
“那你也不必为了我留下，工作要紧。”两人之间的距离只要一抬手就能消弭，艾斯却突然有种萨博离他很远的错觉。  
“我怎么可能把受伤的丈夫丢在岛上不管。”  
“反正还有萨奇，你知道的，他在这儿有不少人脉。”  
萨博不赞同地皱眉，但一想到自己经常因为任务而失约，便理亏地不作反驳。  
“你现在受了伤，动作太激烈会让伤口裂开。”  
艾斯撇嘴：“这个话题不是结束了吗？不想做也不必拿我当借口，再说我可没那么弱。”  
“你靠在这儿，”萨博把拍实的枕头放在床头，“我帮你解决。”  
艾斯愣住，最近为了效率，他们经常简略前戏单刀直入。上次缠绵温情的慢节奏性事已经是年初的事儿了，还是因为新年刚好艾斯生日，才难得来了次耐心缱绻的床笫之欢。  
而萨博并不等他应答，已自说自话地开始解皮带。他跪在床上，含着胸亲吻艾斯半勃的下体。唇瓣柔软的触感被布料滤掉了大半，久违的视觉冲击却仍令艾斯很快地硬了起来。萨博没有看他，也不需要观察他的神色便知道如何给予丈夫快感。  
他专注地吞咽和爱抚着，努力忘记积郁在腹部的疼痛，他希望伤口没有破裂，否则白衬衫很难隐藏血迹。他不能让艾斯看到，所以他得找点事分散对方注意。他用舌尖舔舐前端，再尽力吞入，发颤的舌根摩挲着铃口，零星苦味的体液挤进喉咙，更多的则与唾液一起顺着唇缝流淌而下，濡湿了他的手指和下巴。萨博能感到，艾斯的手在克制地抚摸自己的眼角和耳尖，可颤抖的指尖暴露了他沉溺在快感浪潮的事实。口交的时候那人几乎从不遵循本能压迫他的头颅，他不懂对方为什么要如此压抑欲望，就好像他在艾斯眼里是个脆弱的易碎品。  
这个念头令他不快。他调动舌头，报复地挑弄霸占了口腔空间的粗壮柱体。  
艾斯的回应熟悉而热烈。萨博咳嗽着吐出精液，他的喉咙又酸又麻，几乎让他忘记了腹部的刺痛感。  
“抱歉……”艾斯递过抽纸，萨博好笑地看他一眼。  
“你这么精神，看来伤口没大碍，”他胡乱用纸巾抹去脸上的湿痕，“我去浴室清理一下。”  
萨博知道这只能满足对方一时，但短暂的停歇足够他去盥洗室查看伤势。果然，艾斯并没有起疑心。

06.  
萨博醒来时，手机时钟刚过四点。他断断续续地醒过数次，旅馆过于柔软的枕头无法帮他驱赶疼痛带来的失眠。克尔拉发了几条信息，乍看只是普通工作安排，但萨博知道加密下的情报。他一条条读下去，皱起眉头。  
艾斯还睡得很香，一条手臂搭在萨博胸前，感谢上帝，至少没有压在他肚子的伤口。萨博小心翼翼地捞起爱人的手臂，对方咕哝着什么，不满似的朝他这边拱了拱。  
艾斯的手掌很热，热到萨博觉得有什么不对劲的地方。他借着微弱的手机灯光端详艾斯左手，灯光扫过宽厚的手背和修长的手指，没有戒指。  
印象中，艾斯从不会摘掉婚戒，萨博也一样——除了出任务的时候——他还记得两人去挑选戒指时艾斯神采奕奕的样子，还将萨博试戴的手牵起来亲吻，兴高采烈地说从今往后的每一天都要戴着它，哪怕洗澡和下水也要。彼时萨博还吐槽他不切实际，可当那枚戒指真的从艾斯手上消失时，他竟萌生出失落与背叛感。  
腹部的伤又开始发作，疼痛甚至扩散到胸腔，萨博苦涩地想，自己现在迫切需要止痛剂，最好能强劲到让他心口都麻木的程度。  
手机屏幕再次亮起，这次是鸦，萨博知道对方来接应了。现在的时间点万籁俱寂，是撤退的最佳时期。他把艾斯的手塞回被子，轻巧地走下床，带走了沾有他痕迹的所有东西，仿佛从未来过酒店般消失了。

07.  
艾斯睁开眼，枕边空空荡荡，他并不意外，但仍有些失望。萨博走得十分彻底，生怕会留下蛛丝马迹似的，这是他长久以来的习惯。艾斯不太喜欢这点，就好像他在和一个幽灵同居似的，可他依旧尊重爱人的生活方式。反正他们本来就有太多不同，喜好也没有什么重合之处，但他又不是为了共同爱好结婚的。艾斯喜欢健身，热衷户外运动和登山，但萨博沉迷书籍，不爱出门，唯一会用的交通工具只有汽车，而且拿到驾照五六年来仍开得磕磕绊绊，车子经常伤痕累累。  
当初艾斯跟组织里的伙计们宣告闪婚决定的时候，大家都抱持不赞同的态度。以藏追问他对方是什么样的人，马尔科提醒他身为军火贩子不能太快交心，萨奇研究他脸上幸福的笑容摇摇头说热恋中的人没救了听不进劝的，丢斯则直接打开笔记本搜索萨博的信息。  
“你们都把萨博想得太坏了，”艾斯生气地捍卫着自己才认识数日的恋人，“他就是在市中心那幢地标写字楼里工作的白领，去水都出差的时候我们刚好遇上的。”  
阅历比他要丰富的同伴们不置可否，直到丢斯浏览许久也找不到关于萨博任何可疑信息，承认对方确实是普通上班族后，所有人才松了口气。  
“但就算这样，闪婚也太冲动了。”萨奇抱着手臂，他知道艾斯是个行动力极强的人，做了决定就不会反悔，但在黑白两道行走多了，他总会下意识地多留个心眼。  
“你们的生活环境和喜好完全不同，结婚跟谈恋爱可不一样。”以藏苦口婆心劝说，换来艾斯一个不明所以的爽朗笑容。  
“我明白，所以我才想和他结婚，”艾斯热切地大声说着，眼中闪着明亮的光，“我不想为了拘泥任何理由而错过他。我想和他在一起。”  
听到他的话，兄长们都露出有些无奈又宠溺的微笑。那时他还不明白那笑容的含义，但现在，艾斯看着冰冷空荡的床铺，忽然好像有点理解了。  
一夜未通风的房间里弥漫着淡淡的血腥味，艾斯简直怀疑自己伤口裂开了，又拆开绷带重新检查。萨博的包扎水平好得出乎意料。艾斯从没见识过他的包扎技术，毕竟搞地下生意挂彩后他都直接去马尔科的诊所治疗，确保没有格外醒目的伤口后才回家。也正因如此，为了养伤，他会不定期地在健身馆住下，再编些和狐朋狗友一起出游的理由搪塞等不到自己回家的丈夫。  
艾斯打开窗户，拿起手机，暗自等着萨博发来一条关于不辞而别的解释。可丢斯的电话打破了他安静美好的期待。  
“艾斯？昨天你去收拾那些家伙的动静有点太大了吧，岛上的治安警都出动了。”  
“那是他们活该，敢说老爹坏话，我没把他们喂鲨鱼就不错了。”  
丢斯在电话那头叹气：“算了，重点不是那个。为了抹除你在官方记录的痕迹，我黑了局域监控系统……”  
艾斯坐在床榻，湿润的海风灌进房间，冲散了隐隐的血腥味。一个无形的糟糕预感却从他心底升腾而起。  
“该死，我真不想做这种事，简直像嚼舌根的女人。”  
“你看到什么了？”艾斯平静地问，就好像他早已预见了一切。  
“我……看到萨博和一个女人在约会。”  
“这你都看得出来啊？”艾斯笑起来：“他说过了，计划有变，来这里出差。”  
“也许吧，”丢斯咬了咬牙，还是把话说了出来，“但他们接吻了。”


	2. Chapter 2

08.  
丢斯挂上电话，看着屏幕叹了口气。他一直在质疑自己是否做对了。艾斯的反应很冷静，以那家伙的性格来说实在冷静过头。他不知该说点什么，只能空泛地向对方保证无论发生何事，他还有同伴们的支持。也许是丢斯的口气郑重到有些悲怆，艾斯反而在电话那头笑起来。  
“别那么夸张，我只是准备回去跟他谈谈。我想听到他当面答复，”艾斯顿了顿，竭力让语气显得豁达，“……如果他真的爱别人，至少得亲口告诉我。”  
之后艾斯便嚷着需要赶紧租快艇，仓促收了线。丢斯把目光落回监控画面上，正要关闭窗口，马尔科从隔间探出头，鼻梁上架着行医时才佩戴的眼镜。  
“嘿，与其盯着电脑发呆，不如来搭把手，” 他朝丢斯招招手，“昨天的火拼殃及了不少保护平民店铺的兄弟，岛上的小诊所装不下了，很多伤员都被送到这儿来。”  
“听艾斯说是混战，”丢斯闻声起身，他正需要转换心情，“好像除了本地帮派之外，还有其他势力？”  
“他说得没错，那些流氓可不会用小巧的电击枪和钝器，”马尔科翻着病例，“有很多面积窄小的淤青，以藏说那比起棍棒更像高跟鞋。”  
丢斯挑起眉，记忆中的地盘冲突鲜少有女打手登场，像以藏这种常年女装的真男人是特例。正想着，脑海里那位女装正主的声音就在他背后响起。  
“等等，丢斯，过来放大一下监控画面。”  
“别跟我抢劳动力呀。”马尔科抱怨道。以藏走近计算机，紧盯着显示屏：“如果我猜测没错，你那些病员的伤就解释得通了。”  
两个医生交换眼神，丢斯赶紧跑过去。  
“就是艾斯他家那位跟年轻女人的监控，局部放大她的高跟鞋和手包，”以藏眯起眼，“看来我们找到神秘的第三方势力了。”  
  
  
09.  
萨博站在廊道尽头的窗边。总部没有吸烟室，犯了烟瘾的人只能在这儿补充尼古丁。萨博几乎从未踏入这片区域，只有非常偶尔的时候，他需要一点夹着药剂的烟草来消解疼痛。  
克尔拉找到他，注意到对方指间的香烟，她担忧地蹙起眉。  
“你还好吗？”  
萨博朝她回以安抚的微笑。  
“我没事，你们担心过头了，”他轻快地拍了拍腹部，那儿的伤口已经重新换好了药，“只是突然想尝点苦的东西。”  
克尔拉看出来他在回避真正的问题，可关切让她不忍继续追问。  
“我知道你想说什么，关于艾斯的事，我会找他好好谈谈——在完成当下要紧的任务之后。”  
“其实你不必连续上阵，”克尔拉以委婉的口吻劝阻道，“从政客嘴里窃取情报可是我的拿手好戏。”  
“不，也许那确实会和艾斯有关，我必须亲自去问问。”  
“你还在纠结那封可疑的匿名信吗？或许只是因为捕捉到你和艾斯君去旅店的画面，以此借题发挥呢。”  
“那可解释不了艾斯背上的纹身跟交易协议书上图标一致的事实，”萨博平静地注视着烟头明明灭灭的红光，“即使那封匿名信只是打烟雾弹扰乱我们的判断，它也说明了一件事，艾斯参与了人鱼岛上的军火交易，他账户里的资金往来就是证明。”  
那是萨博骇入银监系统后借由蛛丝马迹追查到的证据。艾斯除了主动告诉过他的银行账号之外，还有个隐秘的账户。萨博简直不知该说他丈夫心大还是不在乎，连账号密码都是最简单的阿拉伯数字——尽管他不愿这么做，为了收集任务线索还是咬牙破解了——而且竟是他和自己的生日组合。解开密码后萨博有一瞬的晃神。  
随后而来的便是铺天盖地的账单明细，与人鱼岛购入军火武器的采购清单都能对上。显然，自成一国的人鱼岛之所以能在交火频繁的海域明哲保身，靠的就是名为白胡子的军火商暗中供给的兵器。  
“也许艾斯跟我们的目标没有太多直接关联，但显然对方对他背后的组织了如指掌。说不定那就是个突破口。”萨博回想着那封突然发到他邮箱的奇怪匿名信，抬头点名道姓标着他的大名，内容只有一句话：  
Love blinds you, Mr. Portgas.  
末尾附加了个有着夸张唇上胡须的海贼骷髅图标，下面用细小的斜体字附注着WHITE BEARD。萨博对那个图案很熟悉，这些年来他从艾斯的后背目睹过太多次了。当初他也问过艾斯背上纹身的含义，对方只是含糊地说想纹个海贼旗，因为那很酷。  
“没想到艾斯君是那个白胡子组织的成员。”  
克尔拉托着脸腮，这个军火商的名号十分响亮，就连他们这些井水不犯河水的特工也如雷贯耳。但与其他军火商最大的不同在于，从来没人能潜入白胡子组织当卧底，也从来没人从中退出或跳反，除了最近声名狼藉的背叛者黑胡子。神奇的是，似乎所有的成员都对白胡子有着绝对的忠诚，关于军火集团的信息被完美藏匿着。正因如此，就算情报网强大如萨博，想收集线索也无从下手，直到他收到了那封匿名信。  
“真希望艾斯能告诉我点什么，”萨博叹气，察觉到克尔拉疑惑的目光，他坦然笑了笑，“我已经跟龙先生说过了，必要时候我会向艾斯透露一部分我的真实身份来交换情报。”  
克尔拉无力吐槽萨博对上司的用词是“说过”而非“请示”，她的注意力都被后半段话吸引了。  
“认真的吗？并无冒犯，但对方可是军火集团的成员？”  
“最糟糕的情况就是销毁与他结婚的‘我’的身份。”萨博弹去烟灰，洒脱地耸了耸肩。  
“很遗憾，当初你被爱冲昏了头脑，不听前辈们劝阻，强烈坚持要用真实身份跟艾斯君结婚的。如果销毁它，你下半辈子只能用伪造身份度日了。”  
“……”  
萨博难得语塞，就连火星烧到滤嘴都没察觉，似乎也在震惊彼时被爱降智的自己。  
“好吧，人总要为自己的愚蠢买单，”萨博咕哝，他掐灭了烟头，看起来并不懊恼，“但又或者，情况没有预想的那么糟糕。”  
  
  
10.  
艾斯久违地回忆起他与萨博的初遇。七水之都，罗曼蒂克的同义词，那是他第一次踏上那片被海水环绕的美丽城镇，也是初次品尝到独自完成任务的喜悦。白胡子慷慨地将那笔生意的大部分分红塞到了艾斯的账户上，还许给他不长不短的休假，让他尽情享受七水之都最负盛名的狂欢节。  
比起店铺里精致漂亮的工艺品，艾斯更乐意在美食区往返。为了躲避被赊账店主的追责，他索性随手拿个水都特产的狂欢节面具，裹了件繁琐不菲的绅士礼服，再大摇大摆地混进喷泉广场的人群。  
音乐喷泉播放着欢快的乐曲，聚集在一起的人们翩翩起舞。艾斯正伸长脖子望着在烟花下变换色彩的水柱，突然有人闷头撞在他胸口上。  
他刚想抱怨，肇事者已经在他怀里抬起头，是个年轻男人。艾斯意识到那人并不比自己矮，在暮色降临的跃动人群中，那头金发依旧显眼。  
“抱歉，”年轻男人抢先开口，赔上一个无辜又真诚的笑容，“我被绊了一跤。”  
艾斯盯着他的脸，男人没戴面具，在狂欢盛典中反而格格不入。可艾斯竟觉得有点庆幸，因为他可以借机端详对方的面容，虽然他也不知道为什么自己的目光着了魔似的黏在那人脸上。  
金发青年没等到回应，他低下头，发现艾斯的手仍护在自己腰侧。他转了转眼珠，笑意更深了。  
“要跳支舞吗？”  
艾斯听到对方这样问。他鬼使神差地点了点头，旋即有些不好意思地说：“不过我不怎么跳交谊舞。”  
“没关系，我会。”  
年轻男人的笑容愈发灿烂，像是顾及到艾斯是初学者，他甚至主动负责了女步。尽管广场宽阔，在人头攒动的舞池里转圈仍旧很困难，艾斯不断踩到舞伴的脚，可对方始终保持着笑意，似乎觉得他的动作十分有趣。  
“你的面具真好看。我能试试吗？”舞曲接近尾声的时候，两人的步伐慢下来，金发男人端详着艾斯脸上的假面，眼中流露出好奇。  
“想戴就送你了，”艾斯爽快地摘下来，“我也只是用来吃霸王餐而已。”  
对方被他理直气壮的口气逗笑了。他们已经到了人群边缘，年轻男人谨慎地环顾四周，按在艾斯肩头的手微微攥紧。  
直觉告诉艾斯，对方在紧张。可兴奋的欢闹声和萦绕在两人之间甜蜜的气氛让他不愿思考太多。下一首舞曲响起，是舒缓慵懒的爵士风。他握住搭在自己掌心里的手指，问道：“要不要再跳一次？”  
他的临时舞伴在面具下抿起嘴：“我……没试过这种曲风。”  
这个回答让艾斯充满了自信：“别担心，交给我。”  
事实证明，艾斯并不算是合格的舞蹈教师，毕竟不会有老师教着教着与学员贴在一起。他们身高相仿，在巨大烟花与音乐的催眠下慢慢靠近，艾斯想摘掉碍事的面具，对方却下意识地按住了。他的热情刚被浇灭，金发男人就主动将嘴唇贴上来，比预想的还要柔软，像干爽的薄荷草，中和了这场狂欢盛宴浓郁过头的甜腻。艾斯闭上眼，舔舐覆在他嘴上的唇瓣，舌尖在双唇间耐心徘徊着。金发男人后知后觉地松开牙关，生涩而热切地回应他。  
钟楼敲响零点的钟声，水池喷出高大的水柱，最后一波烟花在夜空绽放，周围的人们为节日高声欢呼。他们旁若无人，哪怕被喷泉落下的水打湿，却仍不舍得中断这个吻。  
直到人群开始逐渐散去，两人看着彼此被水濡湿的头发，不约而同笑起来。  
“散场比我预想要早。”金发男人惋惜地说。  
“或许我们可以换个地方继续。”艾斯目不转睛地看着他，尽管对方还戴着浮夸的面具。  
“听起来不错，”艾斯满意地听到他的临时舞伴如是说，“要是个能冲热水澡再睡个好觉的地方就更棒了。”  
“真巧，我知道哪儿有这样的理想地点。”  
  
他们谁都没顾得上去浴室，就在关闭的房门上继续之前的热吻。亲吻的间隙艾斯含着对方的下唇轻声说：“我还不知道你的名字。”  
“怎么，你是习惯做爱叫名字的类型吗？”金发青年笑起来，歪过头躲避艾斯报复的啃咬。  
“我叫艾斯。”  
“很衬你的名字。”对方点评道。  
艾斯撇嘴，看来那人是不想与自己交换姓名了。这个念头令他有点沮丧。他并没有在情事中喊床伴名字的喜好，实际上他根本不会主动物色床伴，从喷泉广场开始到现在发生的一切都是意外，是超乎理智之外的冲动，而他只是……想多了解对方一点。  
“萨博。”  
就在艾斯打算掐断内心某种情绪苗头的时候，金发青年终于开了口。他摘掉了面具，沉重的假面被丢在铺着柔软绒毯的地板上。  
“现在可以继续了吗，艾斯？”  
艾斯捧起他的脸。他们开始在亲吻中跌跌撞撞地靠近浴室，期间夹杂着轻微的抱怨和笑声。艾斯看着萨博像变魔术般褪掉双排纽扣的上衣，暗粉色的伤疤在白皙肌肤上盘桓起伏。  
“以前意外火灾的伤疤。”萨博说得云淡风轻。  
他忍不住俯身去亲吻狰狞的疤痕，金发男人在他的双唇下颤抖，像被春雨温柔润泽的嫩叶。  
他决定放任心底的萌芽肆意生长。  
  
  
11.  
艾斯从梦中惊醒，这才意识到自己给萨博发了消息之后就独守空房等到睡着。夕阳余晖从没合拢的落地窗帘间倾斜而下，照在他死气沉沉的手机上。他怀着一点可笑期待地按下解锁，却发现手机早已没电。他只能赤着脚满地找充电器，萨博的备用线虽然规矩的放在抽屉里，却与他的不匹配。说来，他还真没怎么在市面上见过爱人手里的那款怀旧式键盘机，那人某些方面的喜好出乎意料地老年。  
手机刚刚靠着微薄的电量费力重启，艾斯就看到来自萨博的未读短信。但还不等他打开，马尔科的来电就强势霸占了屏幕。  
“谢天谢地终于接通了，”掌管主辖区的一番队长松了口气，“虽然不想在你烦恼家务事的时候打断你，但存放在里斯奇列德岛的新仓库图纸被盗走了。”  
艾斯从沙发上弹起来：“那不是萨奇保管的吗？他人呢？”  
“刚出急救室，他命大，子弹再歪一寸就击中心脏了，”马尔科的语气有些疲惫，显然他是紧急手术的主刀，“知道这份图纸保管者的人寥寥无几，如果排除现任队长们，内鬼只可能是黑胡子。”  
艾斯垂在手边的拳头捏紧了：“他当初盗取最新武器还杀掉仓管老头子的事我还记着。”  
“冷静点，我们只能猜测他是主谋，但这回突袭萨奇的不是本尊。”  
“告诉我那个混蛋在哪儿。”  
“好消息是萨奇昏迷前留下了一点线索，丢斯把行踪轨迹发到你手机了，”马尔科顿了顿，又补充道，“我知道你很愤怒，但尽量别杀了他。”  
“他差点害死萨奇！”  
“我不否认，最终决定在你。”  
艾斯挂上电话，萨博发来的消息还悬在屏幕中央，他却完全没了阅读的心思。丢斯将重现的主犯面孔和指使人的照片发了过来，还附上了后者接下来的行程预测。  
“打伤萨奇的是保镖，图纸在这个名为刚恩的人手上。他今晚要出席宴会，我帮你准备了服务生的假身份。”丢斯的效率极高，很显然同伴受重伤的事同样激怒了他。  
艾斯默默记下了照片里那个高傲中年男人的面孔。他走进属于自己的那间车库，启动了他最爱的重型机车。  
工业风的砖墙上挂满了他搭配不同机车的各种头盔，其中有一顶橘色的从未被摘下来过，那是萨博在他生日时送的礼物。“看到它我就想到了你。”他爱人当初是这样说的，有些紧张又有些期待地将礼物放进他手心。那确实是顶漂亮的安全头盔，但艾斯无法想象在激战或追逐中佩戴它的样子，它不适合弹孔或凹痕，就连最轻的刮伤都不能。  
最终艾斯选择了他最常用的厚重头盔，外壳是防弹的钛合金。接下来注定是场恶战，他吸了口气，余光又瞄到墙壁中央那顶暖橘色的圆铁壳儿。  
“看来我注定过不了安稳的结婚纪念日。”他嘟囔着，戴上了头盔。  
  
  
11.  
萨博站在人群外围，手中的螺丝钻鸡尾酒一口没碰，冰块都已化了大半。他始终没找到合适的机会与目标人物单独谈谈。那个胆小鬼比想象中还要谨慎，光是萨博视线范围内的保镖就有五六个。看来他确实有鬼，萨博象征性地抿着杯沿，朝迎面走过来的服务生摆了摆手。  
“这位先生，不来份苹果松饼吗？”  
萨博皱起眉头，宴会上的服务生难道连眼色都没有吗？他正想客气地谢绝，目光掠过对方的脸，却停了下来。即使换了个正式的发型，颧骨上标志性的雀斑他也绝不会认错，嘴角翘起熟悉的弧度，可那双下垂眼此刻正如盯紧猎物的黑豹，无声而凶悍。  
“真没想到你会在这里打零工，”萨博稳住了拿着酒杯的手，将所有情绪敛入滴水不漏的微笑面具之下，“我还以为健身馆的工作足够你忙碌的。”  
艾斯眯了眯眼，笑容带着萨博从未见过的痞气。  
“那自然比不过精英阶层的你，一年到头都在外奔波，我都快配不上你了。”  
萨博侧了侧身，让目标落回视角内。他不能跟艾斯周旋太久，时间紧迫，如果不抓紧从目标身上获取情报，之前的努力都要功亏一篑。  
“嘿……”艾斯却像察觉他视线落脚点似的，抱怨着挤进他的视野，“在自己丈夫眼皮底下偷看别的男人可不是好习惯。”  
艾斯的左手还稳稳地举着托盘，上面摆着散发淡淡香气的松饼和起司球。萨博简直怀疑艾斯是故意挑了他最爱的点心过来分散注意力。他不耐烦地歪了歪脑袋，试图越过托盘确认目标人物的位置。  
“我还从不知道你会计较这个，”萨博心不在焉地说，“还是说，你担心在我看来那种男人比你更有魅力？”  
艾斯撇了撇嘴，但依旧固执地杵在萨博眼前。他取下托盘中的一小碟甜点，借机拉近了与萨博的距离，在对方耳边轻声道：  
“我不过问你对那家伙的兴趣源自什么，但宝贝儿，这回我必须得劝你放弃。”  
“那正是我的台词，”萨博也笑着朝爱人耳语，他悄然抬起一只脚，对着艾斯的皮鞋狠狠踩下去，“千万别找他麻烦，亲爱的。”  
在宴会上闹出动静绝对不是理智的行为，但萨博太清楚艾斯的固执，如果他想，他就能纠缠自己直到曲终人散。在艾斯吃痛地弯下腰时，萨博就眼疾手快地接过了托盘，避免点心和酒水洒落一地的悲剧。可不等他绕过爱人离开，脚踝就被人用力钳住了。  
“你哪儿也别想去。”  
艾斯还皱着脸，话语里是满满的威胁。萨博知道他会说到做到，从脚腕传来的痛楚也清晰地应验了这点。那家伙的力气有这么大吗？哪怕在床上最疯狂的时候也没见过艾斯展露过这般力量。  
萨博瞥了眼不远处的人群，有保镖正巡视周围，大概很快就会发现这里不安分的打闹。他借着艾斯牵制自己的阻力向后绕了半圈，将两人一起拖进会场外围的幕帘后面。  
艾斯在猝不及防中失去了重心。显然萨博盯准了这个时机，敏捷地从他面前侧翻躲开。本着绝不能放走他的信念，艾斯抄起手边的玻璃杯朝爱人脸上泼去。  
萨博从喉咙里发出压抑而愤怒的呜咽声，艾斯从没想过自己会用动听来形容这种声音。  
“波特卡斯，我恨你。”他看着金发丈夫半跪在地毯上，咬牙切齿地撕碎了那张该死的伪装。  
“但我爱你。”他愉快地回应着，目光贪婪地舔舐着对方刘海上滴落的乳白色液体，他真想为自己鼓个掌，居然极具预判性地端了杯牛奶过来。  
“我真是爱死你现在的样子了，看起来真下流。”艾斯低声说，他知道自己在激怒对方，可快感如膨胀的气球撑满了他的胸腔。  
“我猜你是不肯跟我和解了，对不对？”萨博像是没听到那句话，镇定地从裤兜里掏出一条小手帕，斯文地抹去脸上的奶液。  
艾斯陷入短暂的沉默。他认得那条手帕，那是当初为了恭喜爱人晋升而挑选的礼物，无论花色还是材质甚至连尺寸的选择都耗费了艾斯不少心思。彼时萨博欣喜地收下了，还保证会一直带着。艾斯听着高兴，却没想到数年之后会在对方手中再度见到那条手帕。  
尽管重逢的时机实在称不上感人。  
“你还带着它。”他声音很轻，几乎淹没在幕帘另一侧的音乐中。  
“很奇怪吗？我很爱惜它的。”萨博莞尔，慢条斯理地把叠好的帕子放回口袋。  
“萨博……我不想跟你翻脸，但那个男人的事没得商量。”艾斯的语气变得缓和。  
“原话奉回，顺便一提，你上钩了。”  
萨博眨眨眼。在艾斯的注意完全被那条怀旧手帕吸引的时候，他已经将不起眼的小道具捏在掌心里。那是林德伯格专门为单独行动的特工准备的脱身武器，他按下开关，借助昏暗的视线丢到艾斯脚边。原本只有指甲盖大小的纽扣瞬间变成张牙舞爪的磁力网兜，将艾斯的小腿紧紧压制在地毯上。  
“操你！”  
艾斯恶狠狠地爆粗。萨博扭头，带着胜利的笑容火上浇油：  
“这句话，你在床上实践过很多次了。晚点再见，亲爱的服务生。”


	3. Chapter 3

12.  
萨博在长餐桌后面一路小跑着，视线紧锁在不远处的目标身上。宴会已进行到跳舞的环节，刚恩正在物色顺眼的舞伴，身后的两个保镖则透过墨镜衡量备选女伴的安全性。也因如此，没有保镖看向萨博这边，甚至还有个落单的倒霉鬼站在窗边，似乎在走神。萨博估测了一下自己与对方的距离，脑中飞速模拟如何能悄无声息地借来他的制服。  
就在萨博准备吸引保镖注意力的时候，忽然背后发凉，身体依循本能地侧滚进桌布下。  
“危机意识还挺强。不过这么躲着自己丈夫，很让我心寒啊。”  
厚厚的桌布也无法遮住那再熟悉不过的声线，萨博在心中发出懊恼的呻吟。他真的不该低估自己丈夫，那家伙的体能好得仿佛怪物，区区一张磁力网根本拖延不了多久。  
萨博没有吭声，他抬起脚尖，用手掌和膝盖支撑着身子朝前爬。可没等他逃出危险区，显然已厌倦捉迷藏的艾斯直接徒手掀翻了桌子。他简直是掐准了时点，餐桌倒地的噪声与舞曲冲向激昂高潮的时刻重叠，只有零星围观的服务生和保镖皱着眉回头，艾斯则不好意思地朝他们笑笑。  
“抱歉，我爱人摔倒了。”他一边欠身，一边不由分说握紧萨博的手腕。  
为了避免引起更多注意，萨博只能顺势起身，努力忽视对方悄然贴在后腰的手。那可不止是纯粹爱意的呵护，艾斯在试探他身上还有什么未知的武器。  
“想不到你这么没耐心。”  
“别忘了我们第一次见面，我就迫不及待约你去了旅馆，”艾斯笑眯眯地捏着萨博的手掌，“能跳支舞吗？”  
“我像是有拒绝余地吗？”萨博反问。  
他们谨慎地转着圈，踏入充斥着华丽礼服与炫目灯光的舞池。出于某种诡异的默契，两人都没有主动接近刚恩的意图，只是在恰好能看到目标的位置心不在焉地踩着舞步。  
“得承认，我小瞧你了，”萨博打破了沉默，搭在艾斯右臂的手指随意地敲击着节拍，仿佛在享受这欢快的宴会气氛，“你是我见过最快挣脱那个网的人，甚至还搞了一身礼服。考虑到你穿正装的糟糕速度，恐怕我刚走你就拆掉了网兜吧。”  
“我也低估了你，”艾斯弯着漂亮的下垂眼，可萨博从没从中读出一丝笑意，那是陌生而危险的眼神，“我从没想到你那些花哨的饰品还有这种用途。”  
萨博错开目光，左手若无其事地上抬，停在了艾斯挺括的衬衫领口旁。  
“你也不差，不过有个小建议——在衣领下藏东西很显眼，即使最拙劣的保镖也能看出破绽。”他说着，指尖发力，抽出了尖领内侧薄薄的刀片。  
艾斯哼笑，似乎并不介意自己在对峙中错失一分。他搂着丈夫的腰，那儿的手感即使对方刻意避开也依旧异常。他能感到萨博在紧张，看来藏在对方背后的武器很重要。  
“那只是备案中的备案，哪怕赤手空拳我也能赢。”  
艾斯收紧了搭在萨博腰部的手，迫使对方跟随自己的舞步旋转。他领舞的节奏有点快，萨博在蛮横的牵引中踩慢了半拍，身子也有些摇晃。他知道艾斯故意的，因为对方在自己失去平衡的时候趁机拔出了他别在腰间的左轮。  
艾斯甚至没有看一眼枪的模样，就动作熟练地把战利品塞进上衣内袋。他们贴得很近，在旁人看来只不过是沉迷调情的初学舞者。他再次搂住自己的金发丈夫，靠近对方耳朵状若缱绻地轻声道：  
“难怪你跳得不太好，即使是两英寸的柯尔特也会影响转圈流畅度的。”  
“你的交谊舞倒是跟以前一样糟糕。”  
萨博没好气地反击。与扳回一分的艾斯不同，他并没有从对方身上搜获更多，恐怕真如艾斯本人所说，只要靠一双拳头也能达成目的。像是发泄般，他不快地补充道：“鉴于这件不合身衬衫的脆弱度，你最好不要再做大幅度的动作。我可不想被纽扣弹到脸。”  
“是吗，可在岛上碰面的时候你就穿着小一号的衬衫，我还以为你喜欢这种紧缚感呢，”不知为何，艾斯的口气变得有些古怪，“看来那位姑娘还没记住你的尺码。”  
“你在说什么？”萨博不解地看着艾斯，后者并没有像之前紧盯猎物那样凝视自己，只是瘪着嘴望向远处的琉璃窗。他努力在回忆中搜寻碎片，一个被频繁忽略的事实再度闯入脑海。他睁大了眼睛，意味深长的笑容缓缓地在唇边扩散开。  
“你在吃醋，”他慢吞吞地咬着字眼，“别人这么说的时候我还不相信。”  
他说的是真话，毕竟艾斯面对时常登门拜访的克尔拉总是一副热情爽朗的态度，甚至还试图顶替他护送女士去车站的任务，他以为艾斯的心里根本不会有吃醋这种情绪。他忍不住再次端详艾斯的脸，后者似乎被自己的话刺痛，宛如被侵占领地的野兽那般怒视着他。直觉告诉萨博惹恼自己的丈夫不是个好选择，可他又隐隐感到兴奋，这是未知而全新的艾斯，是危险、强大、难以预测的猛兽，没有猎人愿意错过这样血脉偾张的挑战。  
“你没否认。你果真亲了她。”艾斯低沉而压抑的声音滚过喉结，他握着萨博手指的手攥得越发紧了，领舞的步伐也停下来。  
所幸他们刚好绕回了杯盘狼藉的餐桌边，被服务生和安保人员忽略的角落。萨博被捏得生疼，痛楚刺激着他说出更加过火的话：“别忘了，假如我真的亲了别的女人，之后就是用这张嘴给你口交的。”他半张着嘴，舌尖挑衅地从中探出来。  
艾斯从喉咙里发出愤怒的低吼，他冲撞着将萨博抵到铺满雕花的墙壁上，凸起的木质纹路像锥子扎进萨博的脊背。他吃痛地皱起脸，试图挣脱丈夫勒紧他领口的双手。  
“你毁了我最后的一点留恋。”艾斯咬牙切齿地低吟，混杂着悲愤的妒火几乎将他吞噬。萨博拧着眉头，表情变得淡漠疏离：“从我们的目标相撞开始，就不该有这些感情纠葛。你早该这么做了，波特卡斯。”  
回答他的是来自丈夫充满怒火的拳头。萨博没有反抗，只是随着惯性狼狈地滚落在地。该死的，他在心里骂道，腹部那道伤又开始作痛，显然它永远不知道安分守己怎么写。  
“我不会再放水了，你休想靠近他。”艾斯扯下了礼服上的领结，卷起袖口。他已经受够了虚情假意的前戏。冲入人群，杀了刚恩，为萨奇报仇，然后就此离开。这才是他要做的，也是最开始就该做的正事。  
突然，舞池方向传来惊恐的尖叫声。巨大水晶吊灯摇曳着砸向地板，人们如潮水般退去，又茫然地挤作一团。紧接着又是一声枪响，彩色玻璃应声碎落，保镖们扑向了束手无措的刚恩，将他牢牢护在中央。艾斯没看漏一闪而过的红外线光点，除了他和萨博，还有狙击手也盯上了这个猎物。  
“这也是你同伙搞的鬼吗？”他黑着脸扭头质问萨博，可方才还坐着金发男人的地方已经空无一人。

13.  
“终于接通了！我们还担心你出事了！”  
收到萨博久违的回音后，克尔拉总算送了口气。她看着对方传送过来的动态平面图，里面象征着人的圆点仿佛无头苍蝇在宴会大厅乱转，而标记着五角星的目标人物则被五个保镖团团围住。她快速分析着地图上其他标识，神情变得凝重起来。  
“艾斯也盯上了那家伙，也许是内讧，他的语气充满仇恨。”  
萨博咬着牙槽，竭力让自己的汇报清晰而快速。通风管道绝对不是包扎伤口的理想地点，混淆着烟酒脂粉和汗水的空气不断从下方涌上来，他吐了口气，默默将便携呼吸罩列入物品备选清单里。  
“说到这个，还记得我们昨天在里斯奇列德岛的混战吗？你跟艾斯君度假时总会光顾的餐厅遭遇枪击了，或许那就是矛盾来源。”  
萨博记得那个餐厅的主人萨奇，那是他与艾斯刚订婚时对方就迫不及待向他介绍的挚友兼伴郎。萨奇是个厨艺精湛的爽快男人，如果不是因为任务在身，萨博也很想支持艾斯一把。  
“除了艾斯，还有更棘手的第三方也想要刚恩的命，是狙击手，我怀疑还会有刺客。”  
萨博将临时当作绷带的领带打了个结，又把衬衫重新规整地穿好。他不能让任何人看到这个弱点，包括艾斯。也许早在数分钟之前那人会为此动恻隐之心，但很明显现在不会了。他苦涩地想，这是他自找的。毕竟，比起利用丈夫的温情欺骗对方，他宁可选择直面一个毫无留恋之心的对手，如此一来自己也不必心软。  
至于和艾斯的私人情感问题，也只能等任务完成之后再挽救了。  
克尔拉的声音打断了他的思绪：“杀手很难断定，这种黑白通吃的政客有私仇并不罕见。”  
“或许没错，但又可能是掮客想过河拆，你们帮我追查一下狙击手的身份。我回宴会了。”  
“别中断信号啊——”  
女特工气急败坏的抱怨被萨博掐断在无线耳机里。在局域网里保持通信联络并不是个安全的主意，更何况这场混乱战局里还有未知的势力，他不能冒着暴露总部的风险寻求便利。  
萨博看着通过黑进监控系统而获取的动态地图，目标已经被保镖护送着朝出口移动了。如果他再不抓紧，对方一旦上了车就更难追踪。他快速浏览其他区域的形势，几乎都是乱成一团的平民和形同虚设的安保组织，大量的人流涌向出口，除了一个逆流而上的红点。  
那是他在跳舞时偷偷安在艾斯身上的追踪定位器。鲜红的颜色让他忍不住分散一些注意放在上面，忽然，红点在距离五角星的目标百米外停住了。可横亘在两点中间的，是一排武器精良的保镖，还有背后追上来的安保人员。  
萨博看着监控器上的画面，默默骂了句粗口。  
“急着送死的笨蛋。”

14.  
一阵刺耳的噪声打断了艾斯的脚步。那不是外界暴乱导致的声响，而是他的无线耳机。尽管无线电的信号在进入宴会厅后一直差强人意，但丢斯的情报还能断断续续传过来。直到刚才，就在他终于追上射伤萨奇的罪魁祸首，做好单挑一群保镖的准备时，耳机突然爆发出难以忍受的尖锐杂音。  
他趔趄着停下来，噪音造成的头晕目眩让他视线模糊，但他知道已经有数个黑黝黝的枪筒对准了自己。艾斯假惺惺地举手投降：“抱歉，我在找出口时和人走散了，这儿大得像迷宫，不是么？”  
他的笑容三分局促七分诚恳，身上昂贵的礼服替他增添了些许说服力。保镖没有垂下枪口，似乎在咀嚼他这番理由的可信度。矮小的刚恩听到骚动回头，看到艾斯的脸立刻尖叫起来。  
“你、你是火拳？！快杀了他！”  
艾斯在心里翻了个白眼，看来太出名在道上混起来也挺辛苦，难怪以藏总向他念叨易容的必要性。前后夹击的手枪纷纷发出解开安全栓的声音，艾斯闭上眼睛，黑暗能帮助他更好地感受周围人们的气息与动向。他从左到右给敌人标号，模拟着如何能一击掀翻多个。  
子弹出膛的瞬间，艾斯像猎捕羚羊的黑豹，敏捷地俯身冲向正面的保镖。他记得那人的体格和身高，还有走路时略微别扭的右腿，显然这位潦倒的退伍老兵在养伤与薪水之间选择了后者，他在心中默念了一声抱歉，旋即将捏紧的拳头狠狠捶向对方的膝窝。  
在军火集团长大的好处便是只听声响就能猜出对方拿着的是手枪还是左轮。他运气不错，抢下了被撂倒的保镖的微冲，周围人还在射击，却明显对他多了忌惮。  
如果这只是一场单纯的热兵器对抗，艾斯已经赢了。可他的目标是被护送着逃向出口的刚恩，他不能被这些保镖拖延太久。突然，一颗烟雾弹从后方门缝中蹦出来，灰紫色的烟雾伴着危险的声音迅速充斥了整条走廊。  
艾斯赶忙捂住口鼻，眼睛也开始发酸。他痛苦地揉揉眼，险些忽略了擦肩而过的一道身影。他下意识地伸腿，那道本该潇洒掠过的影子歪了歪，骂骂咧咧地回头。  
“你是个怪物！”艾斯看着那人戴着完备防毒面具的脸和从缝隙里钻出来的不乖巧的一绺金发，后者还在抱怨：“这种剂量你居然还醒着。”  
“果然是你。”他闷闷地说，嘴角在掌心下得逞地翘起来。他乐于想象对方气急败坏的模样：“我说过，你甩不掉我。”  
“别像个被抛弃的怨妇一样。”萨博言辞辛辣地回击，他向后跳出艾斯的攻击范围。烟雾缭绕，艾斯很难继续盯准对方的位置，他的眼睛越来越痛了，泪花在眼角堆积，可出于男人的尊严，他不想在刚闹掰了的丈夫面前抹眼泪。  
萨博从面具下发出厌倦的声音：“你总是喜欢逞强，男人梨花带雨也没什么丢脸的，哭吧，我不会嘲笑你。”  
他把一片未拆的湿巾丢向艾斯，说真的，他身上到底怎么藏下这么多东西的？萨博的话激起了艾斯的逆反心，他用力把湿巾摔到地上，然后立刻后悔了，他看起来简直像在对父母闹脾气的臭小鬼。  
“随便你。”不用想都知道萨博在面具后面翻白眼。那人趁着他跟湿巾置气空当冲向了出口。烟雾已经渐渐散去，艾斯飞快地用手臂擦掉眼泪，不甘示弱地追上去。

15.  
艾斯冲出一楼大厅，外面安静得诡异。他又徒劳地重启无线耳机，可那个在关键时刻掉链子的微型设备此刻毫无反应。没有丢斯的远程指引，他只能凭借对地图的印象寻找刚恩可能的逃跑路线了。  
宾客林荫道宽得惊人，月光把艾斯奔跑的影子拉得很长。这实在古怪，那些逃出大厅的平民都去哪儿了？还有原本应该在室外站岗的安保人员也不见踪影。艾斯有点后悔把机车停在数百米外的小巷了，虽然他跑得很快，但想抵达这条道路尽头仍要花不少时间。  
耳机忽然起死回生地发出一串杂音，艾斯欣喜地按住通话键，一句“丢斯”已呼之欲出，却被另一头的声音硬生生憋回去。  
“嘿，是我。”那是在失真频道上也依旧熟悉的声线，艾斯咬着嘴，他很想质问对方到底还要在他面前反复横跳多少次才肯罢休。  
没等到艾斯的回应，那人又不甘心地补充道：“你丈夫。”  
“这不是夫夫聊天热线，”艾斯几乎要咆哮起来，“之前就是你骇入了我的通讯器？我他妈差点因为你变成聋子！”  
“并不是我，”萨博冷静地撇清关系，“我是在我们被切断与外界的联系后才尝试与你连线。你说的那个噪音应该是人为破坏信号塔导致的。”  
艾斯奔跑的步伐慢下来，他已经逼近出口了，可那儿停着几辆警车，蓝红交错的警灯安静闪烁着，他在警员回头前躲进丛林里。  
“不是你干的？”  
“说实话，如果我的话会更加干净利落，至少不会留下这么明显的马脚。”  
“你到底是什么人？”  
“你们内部培训都不强调在频道里不可提及真名吗？”萨博叹了口气：“如果怀疑是假冒的，我可以说点床上的私事自证。”  
“你明白我不是问这个，”艾斯压低声音，他隔着门栏打量警察们的装备，“算了，既然你主动联系我，看来也遇到同样麻烦了吧。”  
这种时候，同床共枕七年的默契就自然而然体现出来。萨博不再赘述，直切主题：“从大厅出来之后就不对劲，这是后门，不仅没有那些保镖和轿车，就连平民的呼救都没有。即使他们都从正面离开，也不可能如此安静。”  
“也许都被警察护送走了，外面都是警车。”艾斯粗略地计算警察数量，他实在不喜欢跟这帮人打交道，如果进了局子还得麻烦老爹辛苦捞人，牢饭也不够好吃。  
“政客向警方求救倒也正常，”萨博了然，“看来你绕到正门花园了？”  
“你又在哪儿？”  
“猜猜，别忘了我们姑且还是竞争对手。”  
“那你找我的目的到底是什么？”艾斯没好气地问，他以前怎么从没发现自己丈夫还喜欢故弄玄虚呢？  
“如果叫来警察的是目标本人，那他一定还被困在这幢楼里。”  
艾斯发出赞同的声音，那些警察显然在等谁，却又没有拉响充满警告意味的鸣笛，看来求助者并不希望事情闹大。  
“除了你我，还有人想要那家伙的性命，而且很不幸领先于我们，唔……”萨博突然发出短促的低吟，从各种意味上来讲，那声音都很糟糕。艾斯没来由地想到他们在岛上暂住的旅店房间，被海风冲淡的情事过后的浓郁味道以及……血腥味。  
“你受伤了，”他笃定地说，“是在岛上受的伤。”彼时萨博的异常行为都有了解释。  
“……那不重要。”  
艾斯盯着自己的皮鞋尖，他咬了咬牙：“你说得没错。”  
短暂的沉默后，萨博的声音恢复了平稳：  
“言归正传，为了避免目标死于他手，我们最好先临时结盟。我会给你找到他的最快路线，但答应我，不要立刻杀了他。”  
“那跟你无关。”艾斯硬邦邦地说。  
“我只需要一点情报，之后随你处置。”  
“你曾背叛我的信任，如果这回食言，我不会放过你。”  
“成交。”

16.  
“前面第一个拐角左转，那儿有保镖留下的枪支，我猜还有些弹药。”  
“我不喜欢用枪。”  
“这可真不像军火贩子说的话。”  
“你究竟知道了多少？”艾斯的语气变得警惕而凶悍。  
“信不信由你，今天早上我收到了一封匿名信，上面有个和你纹身相同的logo。”  
“所以你就照搬全信了？那上面说了什么？”  
“只有一句话，无关紧要，”萨博顿了顿，“信息量都在那个图标。等等，有搜寻平民的警察……嘿！我让你停一下。”  
“我只是把他们打晕了而已。”  
“你一直都这样不听别人讲话，是不是？”  
“这是什么，插播的家庭批斗大会吗？”艾斯戒备地反击：“那外遇得算几等罪？”  
“这件事我们之后会好好谈谈，现在我怎么解释都没意义。从这儿走安全楼梯，上六层。”  
艾斯很想回敬什么堵住他的嘴，可又觉得自己怎么说都显得怨气十足，于是保持了沉默。  
“我是因为那封信猜到你身份的，从你的反应来看，情况属实。”  
“胡扯，根本不会有人这样随便泄露如此重要的情报。”艾斯被惹怒了，他宣泄地用力推开消防通道的门，震耳欲聋的声音甚至传到了萨博耳中。  
“但如果是背叛者呢？或者机缘巧合知道了纹身含义的交易者，人心可是很复杂的。”  
这句话由你来讲才令人倍感复杂，艾斯在心里说。  
“你主动跟我说这些，是想从我口中套什么情报吗？”  
“我不会打探你背后组织的事，坦白说，我还挺尊重你们行事风格的。据说暗中保护人鱼岛的势力就是你们的头儿。”  
不管是不是恭维，萨博的话都让艾斯稍微好受了点儿。  
“那你想听什么？”  
“这封匿名信的寄件人，你有没有头绪？我怀疑过这次的目标人，但他看起来太怯弱了，不是那种城府深的狠角色。”  
“有一个，”艾斯慢慢地说，“但那得等我见到你再说了。”  
他捏紧枪柄，那是他从昏倒的保镖手中借来的，尽管跟萨博拌嘴，可他当然不会拿自己的性命赌气。在不远处有两个几乎与天花板一样高的男人，背对他站着，而目标人物被结结实实地捆绑在椅子上，嘴里塞了布团，正惊恐地挣扎求饶。  
那两人均非等闲之辈，但背袭成功的可能性很高。他摸出藏在袖口的短小匕首，今天状态不错，也许他可以试试双杀。  
萨博看着手机投影出来的监控画面，艾斯从消防通道出来后就进入了一个镜头死角。糟糕的预感让他紧急切换到绑着刚恩的监控摄像头，果然，艾斯潜伏在走廊角落。  
“喂，你答应过我不会擅自行动！”  
“等你到场，那家伙已经身首异处了。”

17.  
萨博怀疑他七年来没用上的脏话额度都砸在这一刻了。  
艾斯和目标所处的厅堂距离他并不远，然而旧伤复发，论速度实在不及他那个感情用事的笨蛋丈夫。他检查身上的装备，大都在先前处理安保人员时用得差不多了，只剩个防止坠落用的压缩安全气囊，唯一的左轮还被艾斯拿走。从保镖那儿摸来的格洛克是袖珍的G26，但萨博手型修长，握着又不顺手。  
“等事情结束，我要跟他打一架。”他嘟囔着，把弹匣推进握柄。  
移动中无法时刻关注监视器的画面，等他赶到的时候，艾斯已经击昏了一个，正和剩下的对峙。他刚走近几步，就听见艾斯的怒吼。  
“是你杀了他！他主动给你提供了看管仓库的工作，结果你跟黑胡子不仅背叛老爹，还杀了帮过你们的老头！”  
“因为他不肯交出钥匙，我们也很头疼啊，”那个身材像倒立小山的男人发出洪亮的笑声，“还有里斯奇列德岛的萨奇，他太固执了，甚至还想反杀——”  
艾斯咆哮着冲向对面的男人。他们体格相差那么大，艾斯看上去就像试图越上高墙的猎豹。他掐住对手的脖子，惯性迫使两人一齐摔倒在地。  
“我永远不会原谅你们所做的一切！”  
怒火占据了艾斯的身心，他的膝盖卡在对方喉头，拳头如雨点般砸下，空有一身肌肉的高大男人竟无力回击。他的攻势越来越凶，力道愈发狠厉，捏紧的手已经被对方脸上的面具磨得血肉模糊，血不断滴落，像灼烧的火苗。  
“艾斯！”  
萨博的呼声并没有将他从狂怒中拉回来。萨博走近几步，缓缓将手中的枪口对向自己丈夫的额头。  
艾斯停住了。  
“住手，”萨博的声音不容置喙，“你不能打死他。”  
艾斯瞪着他，铁灰色的眼中尽是被背叛的痛苦与难以置信。  
“……你……”他被咬破的嘴唇颤抖着，并非悲痛，而是愤怒。  
“他说得没错。仔细看看你自己，火拳，我的‘千陆’已经瞄准你的心脏了。”  
突然，一个陌生的声音插入两人的无线耳机。萨博眉头都没动，似乎已经猜到了对方的存在。  
艾斯木然地低头看了眼，又转向萨博。后者没有说话，只是皱着眉冲自己转了转眼珠。  
艾斯深吸一口气，因怒意而发颤的身体终于平复下来。他朝着空气大声质问：“你也是黑胡子的同党？”  
“这把铳就是他从你们那里带给我的礼物，而它即将终结你的性命。这就是命运啊！”  
萨博朝艾斯微弱地摇了摇头，警告他不要再被敌人的恶意挑衅激怒。艾斯想回给他安心的眼神，却发现原本逗留在自己胸口的红点挪到了萨博的额头。  
“至于你，RA的特工萨博，你真的太碍事了，居然用木马干扰我的窃听系统，差点就被你蒙混过去。”  
“怎么，我跟自己丈夫说点悄悄话都不行吗？”  
“当然，你们可以去地狱继续卿卿我我。”  
“别动他，”艾斯的声音有些颤抖，“瞄准我就够了。”  
萨博诧异地瞪着他，恨不得用眼神在他脸上刻下傻瓜二字。可艾斯没有看他，只是一味盯着前方不远处一滩玻璃碎片。月光穿过窗格照进满目疮痍的地板，萨博也循着艾斯的视线瞥向被阴影吞没的墙角。  
他忽然明白了对方的用意。  
“这种时候倒成苦命鸳鸯了？据我所知你们的感情可不怎么和谐。”  
“偷窥别人私生活的变态。”萨博夸张地吐了吐舌头。  
“别妄图激怒我，就算你们想躲进死角，也总有一个先死。”  
“那可不一定，”艾斯打断了他们的语言博弈，“既然你的枪是从我们这儿偷来的，也肯定知道白胡子著名的定向炸弹。你的同伙才是会死的那个。”  
“很遗憾，我对同伙可没有怜悯之心。死亡也是他的命运而已。”  
“那你自己呢？”这回换成萨博施压：“这附近唯一被局域网覆盖的高层建筑只有钟楼，你在宴会上开的第一枪就暴露了位置。我已经叫来了警察，他们也差不多该找到你的藏身之处了。”  
艾斯扬起眉毛，似乎在质疑爱人所说的可信度。  
萨博朝他俏皮地眨了下眼。  
无线电另一端的狙击手陷入沉默。红点在萨博额头停留片刻，终于消失了。  
“看来今天不是你们的丧命之日。”  
就在两人刚要舒口气的时候，子弹出膛的声音还是响起了。  
“不过也休想从那家伙口中问出任何东西。”  
原本被捆坐在厅堂中央的刚恩应声倒地。萨博短促地骂了句“该死”，委身扑向那张已经翻倒的椅子。艾斯则朝窗口甩出手中的小型手榴弹，那根本不是所谓的高级定向炸弹，但在窗格炸开的浮尘烟雾已经足够扰乱狙击手的视线。  
“这种时候就别管目标了！”  
艾斯摘掉耳机，搂住萨博的腰把他拖向一旁的掩体。萨博在他怀里发出痛苦的呻吟，艾斯这才反应过来，对方似乎还有伤在身。他掀开萨博的外套，腰侧的白衬衫早已被染得殷红，丝绸领带也松垮地垂下来。  
“你真是不要命，”刺眼的鲜血让艾斯把先前的矛盾都抛之脑后，他解开领带，丝绸黏着伤口，他不得不咬牙撕开，“你总是这样？我想起来了，每次你出远差回来都怪怪的，哪怕我们气氛再好也不肯做，我想抱你一下都不肯。”  
就是那些日积月累的推辞让他开始心灰意冷的，被刻意维持的距离挤满了谎言和推脱，也许他们从来没有一次真正意义上坦诚相对的谈话。  
艾斯按压伤口的动作让萨博皱起脸：“我没事，别在这里浪费太多时间，我们得趁警察发现之前离开。”  
“外面有我的机车。”  
艾斯牢牢地把爱人扣在怀里，他扯开自己的衬衫，熟练地将布条缠在对方腰上。或许是艾斯的怀抱太暖，萨博紧绷的神经稍作松懈，痛楚就从骨缝里泄出来，蔓延到四肢百骸。他下意识地将手盖在阵痛的伤口，艾斯捏了捏他的掌心，安抚地亲吻对方耳尖：“再坚持一下，我这就带你出去。”  
萨博在他胸口发出虚弱的笑声：“真奇怪，明明几小时前我们刚翻脸。”  
“没办法，我认了。”艾斯包扎好了伤口，搀着萨博的一条胳膊站起来。  
“什么？”  
“即使你是个混蛋，我还是爱你。”  
“而你是个笨蛋，”萨博笑得幅度更大了，他吃痛地咳嗽几声，“等我们逃出去了，我得给自己正个名。”  
“最好如此，”艾斯搂着他的腰，示威地捏了捏，“别笑了，我可没有多余的衬衫再给你包扎一次。”

18.  
他们乔装成伤员和警察堂而皇之地走出去，并在走向救护车的半路拐进了小巷。  
艾斯启动了机车，并把厚重的安全头盔套在萨博金灿灿的脑袋上。  
“你呢？”萨博还在咳嗽，艾斯把防护面罩拉下来，弹了弹他脑门上方的玻璃。  
“我没告诉过你，我跟伙伴们的旅游都是在飙车吗？”  
“不，你当然没有，”萨博瘪嘴，“你几乎从不跟我说这些，哪怕我试图寻找共同语言还给你买了头盔。”  
“它太漂亮了，我舍不得弄坏。快上来，我带你去靠谱的诊所。”  
萨博看着丈夫跨坐在机车上，回头冲他招手，还指了指自己宽厚的后背。  
沉甸甸的头盔让摇头也变得困难起来，可他还是晃了晃脑袋，尽管对方根本看不见。  
“坏了我再送新的给你就是了。我有机械师朋友，可以做个耐用的高级品。”  
他坐上后座，胸口贴上艾斯暖烘烘的脊背。说来好笑，距离上次坐丈夫的机车还是新婚燕尔的时期，他搂住对方的腰，艾斯在他手背上拍了拍，就像当年安抚第一次尝试坐机车的自己。  
“那下次带你兜风的时候，我就戴上它。”

19.  
艾斯在病房中醒来。  
大脑浑浑噩噩，他只恍惚记得自己带着萨博前往诊所的路上被心生疑窦的警察追逐，有人朝他们开枪，机车爆胎了，他们从高架上飞了出去……  
“是RA的特工先找到了你们，据说是根据萨博耳机上的GPS追踪器，”马尔科在艾斯情况稳定后如此解释道，“他们试图向萨奇发送信号，丢斯拦截了它，然后我们在中立医院接到了你。”  
“萨博在哪儿？”  
“被他的同事们带去特定医院了，”马尔科斟酌着如何将所知的事实告诉他，“你的伤势不重，因为有神奇的缓冲气囊裹着你。”  
“萨博呢？”  
马尔科无奈地耸了耸肩：“我们跟特工的关系没有要好到能打探对方骨干病历的程度。”  
艾斯垂下头，他看着自己空荡荡的左手无名指，那儿原本有一道浅浅的戒指勒痕。他只是摘掉了几天，那条痕迹就完全消失了。  
护士礼节地敲了敲门：“马尔科医生，有位陌生女士找艾斯君。她说，有萨博君的事要传达。”  
艾斯恨不得立刻从床上跳下来。  
来者果然是克尔拉。她与以往见过的状态都截然不同，虽然妆容依旧精致，却难掩倦色。察觉到艾斯急迫的目光，她迟疑地开口：  
“萨博君的情况有点奇怪。  
“他好像失忆了。”

-END-


End file.
